


Life Is A Stage

by actuallysandeul



Category: B1A4, K-pop
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallysandeul/pseuds/actuallysandeul
Summary: Sunwoo is a huge goof and entertainer in Comedy club!Although there's one thing he keeps a secret from everyone... He has a huge crush on the Theater Club President Junghwan.He wishes there was an easy way to sweep the club President off his feet, but real life romance doesn't come as easily as a fairy tale.





	Life Is A Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This story idea actually came from a good friend of mine. She wanted a high school au!  
> She asked and she has received. I hope you all like the idea as well. u v u 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated. <3

“Yeah, noise? Then I’ll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath!”

  
The entire room gasped in awe as they watched the scene play out before them.

  
“There rust, and let me die.” Junghwan’s words rolled off his tongue smoothly, his voice coming out a few octaves higher than normal so he could represent the pitch of a woman’s. He slowly moved the dagger away from his body, lifting it up toward the ceiling, just to drop it down on the stage with a hard  _thud_.  
The room stayed silent as they observed.

  
Junghwan took in a few shallow breaths before his hands slumped down to his sides. He allowed his eyes to fall shut before opening them again. The struggles he acted out to stay alive could fool then entire room that he really _did_ stab himself with that plastic dagger, and those were his final moments of living. His eyes finally fell shut for the last time and then he collapsed on top of the other who was currently lying on the ground before him.

  
As the scene wrapped up, the room continued to watch in silence. A thick feeling of hope was in the air. A hope that Junghwan’s character would open his eyes again – A hope that Junghwan would sit up and bring everyone back to reality. A hope that he would let them know that they were just watching the practice scene of a play, and not someone really killing themselves over the love of their life. 

  
“Amazing.” The silence was finally disrupted by Jinyoung; the one laying underneath the perfectly, dramatic, Junghwan. Jinyoung laughed and lifted his hand up to pat the latter’s back. “If you keep laying so still, the club will think you really keeled over.”

  
A grin played at Junghwan’s lips. As he pushed himself up right again, he gave a quick stretch and set his arms at his sides once more.  
“I got a little carried away. You know I can’t help myself.. Romeo and Juliet is a classic! And I get to play one of the lead roles.” He chimed and hopped up to his feet. He held a hand out to assist Jinyoung in standing. “Not to mention I have the best Romeo.”

  
As Jinyoung stood, he had the slightest blush dusting the tips of his ears. He coolly brushed off the words and took his hand back setting it into his pocket.

  
“So, so?” Junghwan called out then, facing the rest of the club members who were watching in the front rows of the auditorium. “Tell me. How was I?”

  
“Do you really need an opinion?” One of the members rolled their eyes and smirked as they stood up from their seat. “You’re the club President, of course you did _perfect_.”

  
“Even playing a female role…how the hell do you get everyone so entranced?” Another member commented.

  
Junghwan gave a lighthearted chuckle before walking himself off the grand stage. He couldn’t deny he was good. 

  
(He would say perfect, but he didn’t want to be too cocky)

  
That's how he became the President in the first place. He had taken drama classes and joined the theater clubs in his junior high days, and even made sure he was the star in all his elementary school plays. He was well seasoned in the acting and theatrical area. So when it came to high school it only took him a little bit of time to be well known. Especially because he _did_  take part in every play possible. He always easily snatched the lead roles away from any other student who were itching for a moment to shine.

  
“I had to ask. I can’t be too careful. ” The President waited for Jinyoung to come down the steps behind him, before they both headed to the front row of seats to join the other club members. “I have to make sure I’m spot on!”

  
“You always are.” Jinyoung spoke before anyone else could. He was the Vice President of the theater club and to every other student–he was the second best at acting in the entire school. It was no surprise that the two of them snagged the two lead roles of the biggest play of the year. They fit into them perfectly--like they were made to be the real ‘Romeo and Juliet’.

  
(It was also rumored that Junghwan and Jinyoung were seeing each other. Though, the students didn’t have concrete evidence. So it was kept as a secret rumor among the drama students until further information was found out)

  
“Now you’re just being too nice.” Junghwan hummed, knowing too well that he was being modest. But it wasn’t nice to be too over confident. And he was sure that despite his great talent he still had areas of improvement. He never wanted to seem conceited. “I’m good, but I still have things to work on.”

  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes playfully.  
“Whatever you say.“

  
“It’s true! I’m clumsy and forget lines and am unsure of how to portray certain things sometimes– agh… Enough about me.” He waved his hand to stop any comebacks from being thrown his way. As wonderful as it was to get compliments, it grew tiring after so many. “We still have a few scenes to rehearse. Let’s all take our places again!”

  
The other students nodded in agreement and slowly began to move into their designated areas as directed.

 

—–

 

“You know.” Shinwoo started, as he sat up right in his desk. His hair was cut short and neatly fixed-- his side sweep bangs tucking cleanly behind his right ear. The left side caressed his cheek flawlessly, leaving anyone who saw his hair to be awe struck at how picture-perfect it was. He lifted one of his hands to carefully press his glasses up the bridge of his nose, before both his hands folded back on the top of the desk again. “I heard the theater club is rehearsing in the Auditorium now. I’m genuinely surprised that you aren’t there trying to peek in.”

  
“C'mon, man..” Sunwoo huffed, his cheeks puffing up as he did so in attempts to pout at his best friend. “Don’t talk about that so freely.” He knitted his brows together, leaning himself in closer to keep from having to speak so loudly. His cheeks growing slightly pink at the thought of Shinwoo’s words. “I said no talking about that- not here at least…”

  
“I still don’t understand why it matters…you have a crush on the theater club’s President, is that–hnmnph!" Shinwoo’s eyes grew slightly wider as two hands came crashing over his lips to keep him from speaking another word. He glared at Sunwoo, questioning the sudden actions with his eyes.

  
"Don’t look at me like that– you’re talkin loud. Like. _Way_  too loud.” His voice was hushed and he took his hands back once Shinwoo was reaching up to move them himself. “Y'know I keep that a secret..” His gaze lowered, as he started attempting to distract himself with the boring tile floor. He couldn’t help his cheeks from growing redder at the thought of Junghwan. With his short hair, dyed pink (it really suited him). It always had a wavy style to it and Sunwoo thought it was just adorable. Not only was his hair cute, but his personality, his warming smile, his body type—it was all perfection. At least in Sunwoo’s eyes, it was. He could go on and on about the other, but no one truly knew about his feelings for Junghwan. None, except for Shinwoo. And it was starting to appear that Shinwoo wasn’t very good at keeping a secret.

  
“I just don’t see why it’s a big deal to admit it.” he sighed, observing his flustered friend. “You’ve had this ‘crush’ for more than a year now. Yet you haven’t even attempted to speak to him. Why haven’t you done that?”

  
Sunwoo grumbled something under his breath, that Shinwoo could assume was a good for nothing excuse. “He’ll be swept away by someone else if you don’t at start doing something.”

  
“No!” Sunwoo said quickly, his eyes finally lifting away from the floor to look at Shinwoo again. “C’mon don’t say something like that. Support your buddy a little…”

  
“I am. I’m doing so by helping you move forward with the process.”

  
“But I am doing stuff.” He folded his arms across his chest, looking rather proud of himself for the first time since the conversation started. “I’ve been making him  
special treats~”

  
Shinwoo stayed silent for a moment, before raising an eyebrow.  
“What do you mean by special?”

  
Without a moment of hesitation, Sunwoo grabbed hold of his bag that was resting on the leg of the desk and set it down on top of it. He quickly unzipped it, before reaching in and taking out a small container. Inside, Shinwoo could see there were chocolate chip cookies, clearly from their Home economics class from earlier that day. “…I’m still not getting it.”

  
“I’m going to put them in his locker! And! This isn’t the first time I’ve done it either. See, I make him sweets to eat after his club ends. Since comedy club ends first, I always have time to run and sneak’em in before he gets there~” Sunwoo grinned widely setting the container down. He zipped his bag up again, and set it back down beside the desk again.

  
“How long have you been doing that? How do you get into his locker??” Shinwoo blinked, puzzled, yet intrigued by his friend’s actions.

  
“Easy.” Sunwoo smirked. “I break the locker door off the hinges and stick the container in!”

  
Silence…

  
More silence.

  
And now Sunwoo started to become worried. “...What?” He pressed his brows together.

  
“…You’re telling me that you vandalize school property so you can give your crush some sweets? How the hell do you put the locker back together? Or is Mr. Theater President inconvenienced every day by your actions?”

  
“It’s not like that!” Sunwoo protested, but didn’t have much time left to explain. Another member of the comedy club was making his way toward the back of the classroom. 

  
“Sunwoo.” Chanshik called as he finally reached their desks, a small smile present on his face. “Come over and do your skit. The new member wants to hear those jokes. Ours are good, but nothing like yours..! You, Shinwoo. Come over too”

  
“Oh.” He lifted a hand to decline. “I’m only here waiting for Sunwoo to finish. Don’t mind me.”

  
Chanshik shrugged his shoulders a bit, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
“The more the merrier, I think. Besides… you’re here every day waiting for him. So you’re sort of part of the club too.”

  
“He’s got a point. C’mon, let’s go” Sunwoo nudged his friend in the arm before making his way over to the front of the class.

  
Shinwoo took in a breath and sighed it out softly, standing up from his seat. He gave the container of cookies one last glance, wondering to himself how he hadn’t noticed Sunwoo sneaking off to deliver them in the past. Had he really never paid attention? He shook off the thought for the time being. After club ended, he would go with Sunwoo to deliver the treats to see how it was done first hand. 

 

——-

 

There was a loud crash followed by a groan of distress.

  
“Sunwoo! You’re going to get caught, and we’re going to get suspended, and for what?! Planting cookies in your crush’s locker?!”

  
“Shh!” Sunwoo pressed his pointer finger to his lips, before facing the opened locker. He placed the container of cookies inside, a satisfied smile present on his face. “The janitors are on the other side of the school at this time. And no one else is around but us, so we can’t get caught! I told you, I do this all the time.” He bent over to pick up the locker door.

  
Shinwoo set a hand over his face.  
“That’s it? That’s all you’re going to do? No letter? No note saying ‘from your secret admirer' or anything?” He sounded frustrated. Taking his hand away from his face, he watched Sunwoo fumble with putting the door back on the hinges. “No… No, it’s a mess. It’s crooked. I don’t know how Junghwan hasn’t reported someone breaking into his locker, yet.” He huffed, coming closer. First he re-positioned the container of cookies to be perfectly straight, and then began to reattach the door on his own. It was bothersome how messy everything was planned to be left. 

  
“…I can’t leave those kinda notes… what if he shows people then?” Sunwoo allowed the door to be taken out of his grasp, and he watched as his friend did his best to leave the locker in mint condition for when they left.

  
“Isn’t that the point? He can show his friends, they can play detective, and then they can find out who's been giving him these treats.” Shinwoo finally got the door back into place, and took a step back to check his work. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, before moving in again in attempts to straighten it out more. Sunwoo was sure that it was already exemplary enough, but if Shinwoo felt the need to fix it more, he’d allow him to do so.

  
“It’s embarrassing… If people found out a guy was giving Junghwan gifts like this, then I’d be a laughing stock. No one would let me live it down.”

  
“Hmm…Well, have you ever stayed to see how he reacted to the gifts? Maybe try doing that today… You can see his expression. If he genuinely enjoys them, maybe next time you could leave a note. But tell him not to share it?” He pulled back once more, and looked over his work. He gave a satisfied nod of the head, before setting his hands into his pockets and facing Sunwoo. “Play a game with him… tell him he needs to figure out his secret admirer on his own. I bet he’ll agree.”

  
“You think so?” Sunwoo pursed his lips in thought.

  
“Isn’t it worth a shot? It’s better than keeping quiet about it.”

  
Sunwoo opened his mouth to respond, but quickly clamped it shut when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall way. Without speaking a word, the two of them shot each other a look and quickly scurried off to find a hiding spot.Coming to a consensus in messy hand gestures, they rushed to hide behind a pillar that was close to the row of lockers. At least from there, they could see Junghwan’s expression when he saw the surprise that waited for him.

  
As the footsteps grew louder, it became clear that they belonged to Jinyoung, accompanied by Junghwan. The two theatre students walked to Junghwan’s locker, and as they stopped Jinyoung offered his best smile.

  
“Good work today, as always. You’re so beautiful when you perform. I get lost watching you.”

  
Junghwan smiled, unable to control the light dusting of pink that colored his cheeks and nose. He leaned his back against the lockers in order to face Jinyoung.  
“You always say those things. I’m glad I can impress you so much…You’re just as wonderful though.” He said, before glancing toward the windows that lined the hallway beside his locker. “It’s getting late, though. The sun is almost set, so you should get going.” He reached out and patted Jinyoung’s shoulder gently, as their eyes met again.

  
“You don’t want me to wait up for you? I can walk you home.” He frowned a bit. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed in being told to leave so soon. "We live in the same direction..”

  
“It’s okay, Jinyoung.” Junghwan shook his head. “I have some other things to do before I head home anyway. But... tomorrow morning let’s walk together. ”

  
At that, Jinyoung’s face lit up. 

  
“Yes! I’ll come pick you up then. We can come early and rehearse a little before classes?”

  
“That sounds lovely.”

  
As the two exchanged words and goodbyes, Sunwoo kept himself hyper focused on the interaction. He felt a twinge of jealousy in his gut. Junghwan seemed to get along nicely with that other guy– _too_  nicely. They were comfortable enough to walk to and from school together. That was already three, or rather, five steps ahead of Sunwoo.

  
“You’ve got competition. See? I told you, you shouldn’t hold back.” Shinwoo whispered, watching Jinyoung turn and make his way down the hall once more. 

  
“Hmm..” Sunwoo pressed his brows together, not in the mood to hear an 'I told you so’. 

  
“Nevermind that. He’s going into his locker now.”

  
The two quit their talking and began to watch Junghwan again, who was now facing his locker. He had watched Jinyoung until he wasn’t in sight anymore, and now he was slowly twisting the dial. He turned it to the usual numbers, before tugging it open. When he did so, he was met with the small container of cookies, perfectly placed, and ready to be eaten. He stared at them quietly for a few moments before glancing around himself. It was as if he looking for the culprit that put them in there.

  
That caused both Sunwoo and Shinwoo to duck back, fearing he’d take notice of them. But luckily his gaze didn’t go that far. He turned his attention back to the cookies, and he carefully reached in to take the container. He had a smile tugging at his lips as he started to look it over. He checked on top first, then the sides, then bottom. Then lastly he stuck his head inside the locker, searching for something.

  
“He’s looking for the note you never leave…” Shinwoo whispered, glancing downward at Sunwoo who was currently kneeling behind the pillar and chewing on his thumb nail while watching. Shinwoo could feel the nervousness radiating off of him, and all he could do was sigh before looking at Junghwan again.

  
“.. nothing…” Junghwan mumbled and then opened up the container. His face lit up more now as he picked up one of the cookies to taste. He was definitely curious. It wasn’t the first time he had received sweets in his locker and he was more than positive it wouldn’t be his last… but he just wished he knew where they came from. “Is it Jinyoung?” He voiced out to himself. 

  
Sunwoo tensed up, his jaw falling slack from the wrong assumption. Shinwoo stifled a laugh, nudging his friend with his foot. A sad attempt of comfort.  
Junghwan took his bag out of his locker and slipped it over his shoulder. He placed the container of cookies inside, followed by a few folders, a book he needed, and lastly his script from theatre. He groaned slightly from the new weight of his bag and checked it over to make sure he had everything he needed. After being positive he had it all, he lifted a hand up to close the locker door, but then he paused.

  
He reached back into his locker, snatching a random piece of paper that was lying about and began to scribble a small note on it. Once he finished, he put it up  
where he knew the mystery person would see it next time they got into his locker. “There.” He said to himself and smiled, before closing it tight. He dug into his pocket to pull out his phone and looked at the time. “Oh good.. still time to go to my math tutor..” He muttered, before he walked away from his locker.  
The duo waited eagerly for Junghwan to be out of sight before they started discussing the details of everything. 

  
“Oh my God, Shinwoo! He thinks its Jinyoung!”

  
“Now, now.. He didn’t necessarily officially say it was Jinyoung. It was just a guess.”

  
“What am I gonna do??”

  
“Firstly, take a deep breath.” Shinwoo lifted his hands up to gesture his friend to calm down. They were still taking cover behind the pillar as they spoke, but it wasn’t hiding much with their loud voices bouncing off the walls. “.. remember, Junghwan only took a guess at who was leaving the sweets, he didn’t confirm anything yet.”

  
Sunwoo frowned deeply.  
“But Shinwoo–”

  
“Sunwoo! If you’re so concerned… why don’t you leave him a note now?” Shinwoo sighed, before taking his friend’s wrist. He walked both of them out of 'hiding’, and lead them over to the locker. God, if Sunwoo was going to end up with Junghwan he was going to need a lot of help (Of course, Shinwoo would gladly give it). “Leave him a note for when he comes back in the morning! That way, he can lose all thoughts that its Jinyoung.”

  
Sunwoo stared blankly for a moment.  
“How is leaving a note now going to stop him from guessing its that other guy?” He questioned, his tone a little more upset sounding than he anticipated it to be.  
Shinwoo could only sigh, lifting a hand up to adjust his glasses on his face. 

  
“Think about it, Sunwoo. Quit panicking and think- if Junghwan sees your letter in the morning while he’s with Jinyoung, it has to cross Jinyoung’s name off the list of suspects.” He explained. “Because he walked to school with him and saw him leave today. There’s no way Jinyoung would have had time to write a note and put it in his locker with out Junghwan knowing." 

  
It took Sunwoo a moment to come to an understanding, but when he did his eyes lit up a bit.  
"You’re right, Shinwoo! ….But…”

  
“Why are you being so unsure of yourself?” Shinwoo questioned, lifting an arm up and slinging it around the latter’s shoulders. “You’re in comedy club- you’re funny and confident all the time. I know that. And you know what else I know?”

  
“Whats that..?”

  
“That the key to someone’s heart is food–which you already got down– and laughter.” He smiled, patting Sunwoo’s shoulder firmly. “You got both of those things. Better than that Jinyoung guy.”

  
That sparked a bit of confidence in Sunwoo and he smiled crooked, looking at the locker.  
“..Yeah? Then.. maybe I should do it.”

  
“Not maybe– definitely!” Shinwoo took his arm back and set his hand on the locker. “Come on, break in. And I’ll help put the door back properly! …Though, I think you should figure out his locker combination soon, so you aren’t vandalizing the school’s property. ”

  
“Yeah yeah– I’ll get there!” Sunwoo chuckled, feeling better now. He took his tools out of his bag to take the locker door off the hinges again. He set it down more nicely this time, and when he looked in he was met with a pleasant surprise. He blinked, his eyes staring straight at a note that was hanging up on the back wall of the locker. Shinwoo watched his friend stare blankly for a moment before he leaned over to stick his own head in.

  
“Hah! He left his own note for you. ” he stated, since Sunwoo seemed to be having trouble again. “Dear mystery person. Thank you for the sweets. But I wish I could thank you properly. Will you tell me who you are? Signed Junghwan.” He read the letter out loud, before pulling back. “Well he saved you the first move. You can write him a response.”

  
“I don’t wanna tell him who I am right away..”

  
“Then don’t- give him clues at first. Play a game.” Shinwoo suggested before nudging Sunwoo to encourage him to write his response already.  
Sunwoo nodded then, and dug in his pocket to find a pen. Once he did, he took hold of the paper that Junghwan taped to the wall and started to write.

 

**_\---Hey Junghwan, its your secret admirer. I can’t tell you who I am right away… too shy. But we can play a game with clues. :) Do you like games?_ **

 

As Sunwoo finished, he stuck the note back in and tucked his pen away. He took hold of the locker door again and went to go place it back, but was stopped by Shinwoo.

  
“What??”

  
“You’ll put it back sloppy.” Shinwoo muttered, before starting to put it back himself.

  
Once it was to his liking, the two of them made their way away from the locker, and finally headed out of the building.  
They walked halfway home together, discussing the possible reactions that Junghwan would have to the note. Then it ended up switching to a discussion of their comedy club (Sunwoo making it all the more entertaining with his puns thrown in.).

  
When it was time to part ways, they said their goodbyes for the evening. They planned to meet up tomorrow after school again, in hopes of finding a good response to the note Sunwoo left.

 

—-

 

Shinwoo was at school bright and early the next morning. His hair was set to its usual perfection, and his uniform was faultless (of course, that was normal for him). 

  
As he walked through the school to get to his classroom, he found himself going down a hallway that was all too familiar. It was the one he and Sunwoo were in the previous evening, and if it weren't for the events that took place then, he probably would have paid no attention to that hallway.  
He was about to hurry himself through it, as he didn't feel he had business there currently... 

  
That was until he caught sight of those pink locks, styled cutely (As Sunwoo would call it), coming toward him.  
"The theater club President..." Shinwoo whispered to himself, and watched as the shorter male walked past him, paying him no mind. 

  
His eyes followed the President subtly, not wanting to come off like he was blatantly staring at him. But Junghwan was going for his locker, and if Shinwoo could see his reaction to the note that was left there personally, then he could tell Sunwoo right away. 

  
He lifted a hand up to rub his neck before he turned his head slightly to get a better view of the pink haired male. 

  
Surprisingly, he still went unnoticed. 

  
As Junghwan opened his locker, he let his bag slip down his shoulder. He was about to put it away, when his eyes were met with the letter of response. A smile automatically began to tug at his lips and he set his bag down at his feet for a moment. Reaching inside the locker, he took hold of the paper and brought it closer

  
so he could study it. He read it once, then a second time, as if he was trying to decipher the note with out any further clues. Of course, that would be impossible. The President let his grin take over, and he crouched down quickly to dig through his bag. He unzipped it with a single hand and shoved a few folders and books around inside to find a pen. It was resting at the bottom of the bag and once it was in hand, he stood himself back up again. He snatched a new piece of paper and began to write on it, his smile not faltering for a moment.

  
Shinwoo could feel the excitement radiating off of the other and it was causing him to feel slightly giddy himself. At least Junghwan seemed pleased with the letter... And hopefully if things went as planned, and he walked to school with Jinyoung, then that meant he couldn't suspect Jinyoung as the author of the note.  
After Junghwan finished and hung up the new note, he picked his bag up again and placed it into his locker. He pulled out his Romeo and Juliet script from it’s folder, and tucked it underneath his arm before pushing the door shut. He had many thoughts swarming his head at the moment. Who was the letter from? Though he thought it was Jinyoung leaving the sweets…the handwriting of the letter didn’t look anything like his. If it wasn’t Jinyoung, then it left Junghwan wondering if it was another theatre club member, or perhaps someone else entirely. He decided to shake the thoughts for now, and as he turned to head back in the direction of the auditorium, Shinwoo took that as his cue to leave as well.

  
He walked down the hall again, and looked back over his shoulder to see Junghwan walking with a slight spring in his step. The letter must have given him a boost of energy, since he didn’t look nearly that thrilled to be at school when they first walked past each other. But that was a good thing–The letter excited him. It made him happy. And if Shinwoo knew he couldn’t get caught right now, he’d run over to that locker to see what was said in return. A smirk was present on his face, and he looked ahead again. Once he saw Sunwoo later that day, he could fill him in on the good news.

 

\--—

 

“No way!”

  
“It’s true.” Shinwoo nodded before taking a bite of the fries that he had sitting in front of him. It was lunch time now, and as much as he wanted to share the news of Junghwan earlier, he felt it would be better to do so during a period where they had more time to discuss the details.

  
“But did he say anything?” Sunwoo knitted his brows, snatching up one of his friend’s french fries. He placed part of it in his mouth, before speaking again. “Like- how d'you know he was really excited about it?“

  
"Don’t talk with your mouth full…” Shinwoo commented first, before lifting a hand up to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “And also, I could see it on his face. He was smiling, and he even wrote back to you. I stayed to watch! Although…”

  
“…Although what?” He didn’t like the sound of that.

  
“Mr. President didn’t exactly walk to his locker with Jinyoung. So I don’t know if he really did or didn’t walk to school with him.”

  
"Seriously?" Sunwoo frowned. "Then he still suspects that guy?"

  
"Not necessarily... They could have parted ways before Junghwan got to his locker. All I meant was it's still uncertain to /us/ if he still has Jinyoung as a culprit. Either way, we'll figure it out after club today. Maybe his reply will give us more detail on his thoughts." Shinwoo smiled gently then. "Don't worry too much, Sunwoo."

  
"That's so easy for you to say." He leaned his head down onto the lunch table. "It's gonna be a long day from here on out..." 

 

\---

 

The two stuck their heads in the locker (as much as they were able), and their faces lit up at the same time. The note was there on a fresh piece of paper. It was taped over the last one, and was waiting to be responded to.

  
“His writing looks excited. There’s exclamation points in it all over.” Shinwoo observed, and pulled his face away. He folded his arms across his chest. “And he even agreed to play along!”

  
“I can’t believe it.” Sunwoo sighed in relief, smiling to himself. He placed a new container in the locker– this time with fudge brownies inside. He made sure to set them in neatly to save Shinwoo from having to re-position it later… even though he probably would regardless. “I think I’ll give him clues and tell him a little more about myself with each one.” Sunwoo said as he pulled out his pen. He reached in to grab hold of the paper, but stiffened up suddenly when a voice spoke out. 

  
“What are you doing..?”

  
He whipped his head toward Shinwoo, eyes pleading for him to say he’s the one that spoke. But Shinwoo only swallowed thickly and shook his head. The two of them turned their heads hesitantly over their shoulders, afraid of who they might see.

  
“Ch-Chanshik!” Shinwoo spoke for both of them, the horror of being caught still evident in his voice. Sunwoo’s eyes went wide, and he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or still freaked out.

  
“You two look awfully suspicious… That isn’t your locker, is it?” His head tilted to the side and his voice sounded fascinated. Both his hands laced behind his back and the most innocent smile was present on his face.

  
“Its um. _My_  locker.” Shinwoo nodded, attempting to possibly fool Chanshik. Although, it didn’t look like he was buying it. Sunwoo kept his mouth shut, deciding it would be best to let Shinwoo take control. Maybe he was better at persuading people with lies.

  
“Oh?” Chanshik sounded amused. He stepped closer, hands still intertwined behind his back. “I didn’t think you shared a locker with Junghwan.” His eyes dug into them and his smile only grew. “You look like you’re up to something and I caught you red-handed…”

  
Shinwoo pressed his lips together tightly, unsure of how he should respond. But he didn’t have much time to worry, as Sunwoo spoke up instead.

  
“You know Junghwan??” His face was more horrified than anything.

  
“Mmm-hm~” The shorter male, moved his hands out from behind his back. He lifted one up and pointed toward the locker. “So… Are you going to tell me what sneaky business you’re doing, or should I ask Junghwan myself?” He grinned, knowing all too well that he had the upper hand.

  
Sunwoo tensed.  
“No! No- don’t tell him anything. Pretend you didn’t see us here at all, kay? C'mon. Chanshik, promise us.” He begged, both of them facing the him now.

  
“I won’t tell if you tell me honestly what sort of shady stuff you’re doing..”

  
“It’s nothing shady.” Shinwoo protested, but Chanshik only laughed.

  
“Breaking into lockers isn’t shady? Hey, hey.. I’ll keep your secret.. but I want in on it too. Why are you in Junghwan’s locker?” He looked between the two, waiting patiently for his answer.

  
The duo gave each other a look of defeat beofre turning their attention back toward Chanshik. Sunwoo rubbed the crook of his neck slowly and averted his eyes once he had the courage to speak. 

  
"...I was putting sweets in his locker." 

  
"Hmm!" Chanshik squeezed his way between the two, peeking his head into the locker. He observed the container. "Brownies. Junghwan loves those. How come you're giving them to him..?" He eyed the note, but pretended not to see it as he pulled away. 

  
Shinwoo kept his mouth shut, just standing on the sidelines. This was Sunwoo's business to admit and he wouldn't take part until he felt the need to do so. 

  
"...I uh... Well. Y'know..." Sunwoo stumbled over his words, gesturing vaguely, trying to find the right thing to say. His cheeks were beginning to flush a light shade of red, as the thoughts of having to admit he liked Junghwan flooded his head. 

  
"You're in love with Junghwan?" Chanshik tapped his chin in thought. He smirked as he watched Sunwoo's face become a brighter red. He was enjoying himself a little too much. 

  
"N-Not love." 

  
"Not yet, anyway." Shinwoo added.

  
"Shinwoo! Not love... I may... have a small crush on him..." 

  
"That's been going on for over a year." 

  
"Who's side are you on?!" Sunwoo spat and shot a look toward Shinwoo, who was now looking off elsewhere to avoid the death glare. 

  
Chanski laughed at the exchange between the two.  
"Love...soon to be love... whatever.. You have feelings for him and that's the point... Wow!" He lifted both of his hands to cup his cheeks, purposely overreacting the situation. "How romantic- how _cute_  Sunwoo~ Who would have guessed that the confident, goofy, popular, Sunwoo would be head over heels for the talented, adorable, charming, theater President, Junghwan?!" His smirk only grew, as he looked at the two. 

  
"Seriously! Chanshik-- shh!" Sunwoo furrowed his brows, nudging the other a bit hard. Everything was getting more embarrassing by the minute. 

  
"I'm teasing..! I'm just playing." Chanshik changed his smirk to a more understanding smile then, rubbing his arm where it was nudged. "...Still. It's surprising.. But I'll keep my end of the promise.. I won't tell anybody.." 

  
Shinwoo sighed deeply, wondering how much more time they had before the theater club finished their rehearsals for the evening.  
"We can finish talking about this in a bit. Sunwoo, you should respond to that note before anyone else walks by. Chanshik, once he's done we can talk things over a little more."

  
The three of them nodded in agreement, and Sunwoo turned himself back toward the locker. He took a deep breath, taking hold of the paper. He felt his heart skip, just looking over the words. Junghwan's handwriting was cute... Just as cute as everything else about him. He wondered how it would be to talk to him in person. Despite being able to write to him properly now, actually talking face to face still felt like a silly delusion. His cheeks stayed flushed as he began to write back.

 

**_\---I'm glad you want to play along! Let's start getting to know each other. :) First hint: I'm not anyone in your club. We do have a class together though._ **

 

Once he finished with the reply, he hung it back up carefully. Sliding the pen back into his pocket he moved away from the locker.  
"Alright. It's done." 

  
Shinwoo glanced over, pressing his glasses up a bit before hurrying over. He didn't speak a word, but quickly re-adjusted the container and note a few times. He  
had to make sure it was perfect. He then lifted up the door to the locker and began to fix it until it was in place. It took him a couple of tries to make it flawless, but once it was he took his hands back.

  
"Perfect! Let's move away. We spent too much time here."  
The three of them began to walk away from the locker, going down the hall, and toward the front doors to exit the school.

  
"How do you know Junghwan?" Shinwoo asked curiously, breaking the silence. 

  
"Hm hm~ I went to the same Junior high." Chanshik explained. "I was in a play with him then. We got along really well.. and have talked ever since. He's really kind." He turned his head over his shoulder to look at Sunwoo. "And good job with the sweets thing.. If there's one thing he loves more than acting and singing, it's eating..! That's the easiest way to captrue his heart." 

  
As they reached the doors, they paused. Chanshik gave a small wave of the hand. "I'll see you two tomorrow then.." 

  
"Yeah, see ya." Sunwoo nodded, and Shinwoo gave a wave in return. 

  
"Hehe~...Make sure you dream about Junghwan tonight! Be a knight in shining armor and let him be your Princess!" Chanshik teased, and began to hurry away. He laughed lightly to himself, hearing the distressed groan escape Sunwoo. 

  
"Chanshik I swear--" 

He wanted to yell at him, but there was too big of a distance between them now.  
  


"He's gonna kill me~" 

 

\---

 

As the week went on, Sunwoo and Junghwan continued to exchange notes between each other. Sunwoo brought more desserts for him to try (even lunch once), and some how the notes between them started to become longer and longer. It was tough responding to them quickly anymore. They began talking about themselves, their interests, likes and dislikes. Anything they could think of. It felt easy talking to each other.  
  


Eventually, Shinwoo got Junghwan's locker combination from Chanshik so they didn't need to break in any longer (what a relief that was). It made the exchange of letters a lot easier.

  
Altough the following Monday, the letters had stopped. Even though Sunwoo checked, there wasn't any responses left, and it was starting to bother him. He was trying to figure out if it was something he had said. 

 

\---

 

After school that day, Sunwoo was sitting in the back of the Comedy club's classroom. 

  
Shinwoo sat beside him, finishing up some last minute homework, while Sunwoo sat with furrowed brows, and a bothered expression stuck on his face.  
"...I just dunno why he hasn't responded."

  
"People get buys, Sunwoo." Shinwoo replied, keeping his eyes focused on the worksheet in front of him. "Give him time. You've been writing non stop to each other. His play is coming up soon, so he's focusing on that most likely." 

  
"Yeah-- You're right." Sunwoo pursed his lips, knowing that he was just being too clingy. He had gotten so used to Junghwan's constant letters, that having a day with out them felt off. He begain fidgeting with the pen in his hand, not noticing Chanshik making his way over toward them.

  
"Hey, hey! So did you guys here the news?" He questioned beofore he even got near them. Once he was close enough, he sat himself down on top of the near by desk. 

  
The two glanced up from what they were doing to look at Chanshik, puzzled. 

  
"What news?" Shinwoo asked. 

  
"Hah--...I can't believe it..." He covered his mouth in shock, over exaggerating. "How could you /not/ know? About Jinyoung?"  
At that name, Sunwoo tensed up a bit. 

  
"What...what about him?" 

  
"Over the weekend, while he was playing sports! Soccer to be exact.." Chanshik moved his hand away from his mouth. "...He got injured. He sprained his ankle pretty badly.." 

  
The two stared blankly for a moment. 

  
"How come you're telling us this?" Shinwoo tilted his head slightly. 

  
"How come?!... Well obviously it's because.. With Jinyoung injured, there's no one to play the role of Romeo in the theatre club's play." He smirked. "...Jinyoung is out of commision. But with the play only two weeks away, it's got Junghwan stressed like you wouldn't believe." Chanshik explained. "No one's daring to pick up the role either. They think there isn't enough time to rehearse and perfect it."

  
Sunwoo frowned as he listened. So that was probably the reason why there was no response to his letter. 

"What're they gonna do about the play then?" 

  
"That's where you come in, Sunwoo~.." Chanshik smiled lightly. Shinwoo blinked, his eyes wide. He already knew where this was leading. 

  
"What d'you mean me?" Sunwoo questioned. 

  
"Simple!" He grinned, and tossed the script down on top of the desk. He lifted a hand up and pointed at Sunwoo. "You're going to go audition. Go become Junghwan's new Romeo..!"

**Author's Note:**

> OOh that was fun to write. I love their characters here. Gongchan's character came to me last minute. I wanted to give him the 'little shit' type. xD
> 
> I hope in the next chapter to write more about Jinyoung to give him more personality. I want more Junghwan and Sunwoo interaction, and more ocd Shinwoo. haha  
> Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3


End file.
